Caribbeanrebellion
Note: This guild is part of it's own role play community. It's part of the Role-Play Wiki, here. Caribbeanrebellion Caribbeanrebellion is my guild. It started as a pirate rebellion but is now the main part of The Steel Army. There was a town in the Caribbean near Padres Del Fuego. The town was orginally a German town. It was called Hafen Des Deutsch. The town had no criminals at all. Then the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Co sent men to burn the down. First they gathered all the citizens and killed alot of them. Then they burned the town and the survivors were taken on board a ship. The people who escaped the ship were the only survivors. They wanted revenge so Jack Daggerstealer and his friend, Jack Ruth Andeson started a faction called Caribbeanrebellion. Since Daggerstealer's unlimited expired, Andeson made it then made Daggerstealer leader. They fought the British but are not pirates. The guild is still growing and is a good size. It's current purpose is the guild for the Caribbean First Army "The Steel Army" Some Facts Members:380+ Membership Type: Any Level Limit: 1 Age Limit: Fetus to 2,000,000 years old (:P) Guild Type: Role-Play, PvP & SvS, Leveling, and Social Active Members: 30-40 Starting Rank: Veteran Prefered Level for Basic: 14 Prefered Level for Unlimited: 36 Places Same territory as the U.I.C. (duh) Casual Days Each person is given 5 casual days every couple of months. They can use them to skip meetings, work days, battles, etc. Some events cannot be missed when online. Allies and Enemies Same as the U.I.C. Wars The First War of 1745 #2/25/17452012 Bohemia says that they are better then the 1st Military so war begins. #2/26/1745 Fighting happens #2/26/1745 Caribbeanrebellion joins the war on Bohemia's side. #2/26/1745 Bohemia surrenders #2/27/1745 Caribbeanrebellion claims it has not surrendered even though Bohemia did. #2/29/1745 Caribbeanrebellion realizes it cant win this war and announces unconditional surrender The Second War of 1745 #3/1/1745 Caribbeanrebellion declares war on Britain and 1st military fights for Britain. #3/2/1745 The two sides make peace. War of The United Islands of The Caribbean-Spain #Unknown Early 1745 United Islands declares war on Spain #11/29/1745 Spain surrenders but has no condition except pay United Islands 10% of goods and declare war on the undead. United Islands-Paradox War #Middle 2011 War begins Jack Daggerstealer and Pearson's daughter, Halle and her guild vs. Paradox led by Pearson Wright. #Pearson commits suicide and destroys his guild. #11/23/1745 President Daggerstealer starts the Peace Keeping branch and put Fang in charge of Paradox Inc. which is used to prevent unrest after war with Paradox. Paradox former member actually joined this guild. War On Undead #11/29/1745 Spain and United Islands declare war on undead. #11/29/1745 First lady Hunter's aunt attacked by undead forces. She is still living at 5:30 Central time that day. Will report if she dies. Second War of Spain And The U.I.C. #12/1/1745 War started after Spain attacks Padres #12/2/1745 Spain is defeated Note War section will no longer be added to because it is no longer just Caribbeanrebellion. Ranks and Promotion Promotion is earned by PvPing or SvSing someone your level. Infantry do PvP and Navy Men do SvS. Green Mariners do both. Still being worked on. It's the same as the U.I.C . People The guild currently has 380+ people. We would write them all down, but it takes too long. Instead, look at the Steel Army page part with ranked people. News *Guild Page May Be Merged With Steel Army Page *Tons of new members with unlimited access. * Possiblity Guild page may be merged with Steel Army because this basically is the Steel Army's guild. Category:Guilds